


Already

by CRhein



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein
Kudos: 34





	Already

和光一见了一面。去吃了饭。其实都还好的，但他们差不多二十年没见面，不了解的东西太多，反倒无从讲起。不过一边随便聊一边那种熟悉感就慢慢泛上来，光一这人不太变化，看着也能明白。吃东西不爱尝新，还是狂热痴迷F1，养了狗升级成傻爸爸。  
这人还是不太会主动找聊天话题，不过他也不是很介意。  
“阿姨还好？”  
“嗯，上了年纪有点风湿。”  
“叔叔呢？”  
“不太出门了，待在家里时间多了反而被我妈嫌弃。”  
“姐姐？”  
“老样子。”  
“工作忙吗？”  
“还可以。”  
“升职了吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“……几点回到家？”  
“十点半十一点左右。”  
“这不叫还可以呀。”  
“反正也没什么事情。”  
“休日不出门吗？”  
“打游戏，睡觉，做卫生。以前会跟下属朋友打棒球，这两年不太去了。”  
“噢。”

没什么话好讲，他停下来喝水，拿叉子尖拨弄叉不起来的意面碎末。光一在对面看，肩膀那边绷着，看得出来有点局促。何必呢。

“之前朋友送了我挺好的姜茶，带一点给阿姨吧。很久没打过招呼了，我也挺不好意思的。”  
“……你也去吗？”  
会不会太快了？他想了想，不过也没关系，点点头。光一松一口气，肉眼可见地放松下来。又是沉默。那人屁股上长刺一样不安地挪动，突然想起来一样开了口。  
“你呢？”  
“什么？”  
“我你都知道了，自己事情不说的吗？”  
“……忘记了。也没什么，都挺好的。”  
也不能说知道吧。家人，工作和娱乐生活。我也不知道你睡觉是不是还卷被子，是不是还会忍不住把叉子戳进一整瓣大蒜里，是不是还会忘记把纸巾掏出来就把裤子扔进洗衣机，是不是还是讨厌洗完澡踩到水非得踮着脚出去。  
光一被他堵了一下，没说什么，但他知道对方有点不太高兴。唉。  
“爸妈都还好啦，姐姐也常回家。我换了工作，闲的时候很闲，忙起来也忙。有空去钓鱼，一个人时候多一点。”  
对面点点头，没说什么，也不知道满意不满意。慢慢来吧，哪有一蹴而就的道理呢。

吃完饭光一买了单，他回忆一下点单时候的价格在心里估了个数字。直接转账肯定是不行的，回头看看买点什么差不多价位的礼物好了。走到外面两个人都停下来，不知道要做什么，傻乎乎地对面看着。什么啊，以前他就说光一像个老头子一样了，快二十年了还是没长进。  
“去你那边？我最近要换房子，家里收拾了一半太乱。”  
“……诶？”  
“我说啊，你难道真的只是出来跟我吃顿饭？”  
“唔。唔唔。”胡乱低头应了，手揣进口袋里握住钥匙，走在前面带路。

靠，真的买了法拉利。不过市中心限速成这样也开不出什么花样来。靠，这么高级的公寓。  
开了门有一团棕色的蓬松毛球冲过来一爪子搭上光一膝盖，露出一张漂亮的小脸来，鼻尖湿润凑上来闻。  
“pan，我养的吉娃娃。”  
他在老家养过狗，见到也觉得可爱，蹲下去顺顺毛。  
“你好呀pan，真是漂亮的lady。”  
吉娃娃躲了一下，看他没恶意又很快亲近上来，搭住他腿凑上来闻他嘴角。饲主关了门在边上看了一会儿，伸手把他拉起来，看着自家狗。  
“乖，爸爸还有点事，自己去玩吧。”  
狗很聪明，听懂了，留恋地蹭了几下乖乖回去窝了。  
“哎，居然养了吉娃娃吗，感觉不太像你。”  
“那我应该养什么？”  
“嗯……不知道。”  
“不是挺好的，她可爱，眼睛又圆，很乖的。”  
“这也是啦——”他看光一看着他，一下失了声。

光一凑近了，拉住他的手也没有放下。再靠近，嘴唇覆上来亲吻了他。知道的，过来的目的就是这个，但一下还是有点愣。不要说跟光一了，多少年没跟人有过这种程度的亲热，年纪上去春梦都不做了。被很温柔地亲吻着，脑子里却冒出一点真的变老了啊的悲伤感慨。回过神来记起来应该回应的时候光一已经撤回去了，看不出什么表情地看他。  
他自觉理亏，讨好地笑笑。  
“太久没跟人接吻，一下没反应过来。”  
“噢”，光一干巴巴地开口，“我还以为我会错意了，你不喜欢呢。”  
“没有的，我对你旧情难忘嘛。”他没等光一反应，稍微抬起头去吻光一，含住他旧情人的嘴唇，舔过内侧光滑丰盈的一线。挤开对方牙关，轻柔地探进去。光一张开嘴配合他吻，手掌放到他后腰摸下去。  
站在玄关吻了一会儿，分开时候都有点喘，衣服已经被光一揉得皱巴巴。  
“做吗？”  
“当然”，他点头，踢了鞋子往里走，“去床上。在这里做我估计明天要起不来。”  
“体力这么差？这可不行。”光一看他笑。他白回去。  
“已经不是小年轻了，最近忙起来一天都坐着，腰有点受不了。”  
光一点点头，悠哉悠哉脱了外套挂好了才跟着他进去。  
“啊说起来，家里没有套。”  
现在也不是能再去便利店的状况，他看看自己身下再看看光一的，还是有点太明显了。“算了。你别射进去。”  
于是露出了笑容简直要让他怀疑是不是被算计了。这人以前就是惯犯了，仗着他不会怀孕瞎搞一气，拔出来看见精液流出来还要拿手指勾了塞回去，念念叨叨说给他生孩子好了。“生他四五个，我养”。对此他不予置评，当胸一脚。

他坐在床边穿袜子，稍微一弯腰酸得龇牙咧嘴。坚持着穿了一只就回头怒视光一。但明显已经控制了的人躺在床上看着他，满脸都是无辜。妈的，明明一起变老的，好像只有这个人瞒着他吃了不死药一样的好气啊。老妖怪被子搭在腰间，宽肩窄腰骨皮俱佳，活色生香地趴着用上目线看他。  
“要走吗？”  
“你明天不上班吗？”  
“上的。我送你去好了，留下来吧。”  
“我衣服都没带。”  
“穿我的。留下来吧。”  
他想了想，腰实在难受，只想躺下去。妥协了。  
光一笑，手肘支着爬过来，讨一个吻起身去浴室放水，走之前留恋地抚过他侧脸。

他跟光一对面坐在在浴缸里，困得哈欠连天。  
“新家房子找好了？”  
“差不多吧，还在犹豫，东西先收拾起来。太磨蹭了还是提早准备好一些。”  
“有备选？”  
“谈不上。目前看的那套算是最喜欢的了，面积采光都好，就是地段偏了点，交通有点麻烦。早高峰好像会堵很久。这种东西总是很难找到都合适的。”  
“看地段吧。其他不合心意的买下来再改也行。”  
喏，这种土豪发言。不过钱他的确也不缺啦。  
“附近绿植挺多的，看着舒服。地段肯定你这边最好了。真奢侈啊。”  
寸土寸金的地方这么大一间公寓，采光多少好，高层又安静，想想也挺心动。他打量着浴室，面积大又很清洁  
。光一品味挺好，不会做成土气的样子。再多点人情味就好了。不过光一嘛，鸡零狗碎的肯定还是他多。  
“那你搬过来好了。”  
他挑眉，光一笑吟吟看他一眼。他看着，一下子不知道对方是不是在开玩笑。  
“搬过来也行，车库够大，我也就两辆换着开。家里空间也大，我东西少，够放的。”  
光一看他没说话，又笑，“太快了？”  
“你也知道啊。”  
但是是要在一起的，感觉也是迟早的事情？不过也太快了吧。  
“那就算了，再说吧。”  
他点点头，就沉默下来。

泡完澡光一打发他去睡觉，自己收拾了衣服去洗。他躺在床上听着机器低分贝的声音感觉自己已然在失去意识的边缘。感觉到光一摸上床，手臂贴住他的，然后就什么都没有了。

忙。要吐了。只是不大说话就被擅自认为脾气很好，年年都会被拜托带新人。以前还好，这几年越来越有力不从心的感觉。邮箱里躺了一列未读催命看着就好头痛。手机震了一下，他拿起来看。  
-晚上吃饭？  
-要加班，下次吧。  
差不多——十来天没见面了。真的忙。连光一都有点担心，怕他不吃饭来约他，几次都没能成行。半夜回家只能胡乱冲个澡就上床。好像反过来。以前他知道光一工作地方，也会趁午休送饭过去，聊两句话就要走。现在想来有点难为情，那个时候还没有看别人眼光的自觉，不知道会不会给光一添麻烦。那个人不太会应对别人揶揄的，还是他考虑不够周全了。直到光一隐晦跟他提了要他不用那么操心还跟人吵了一架。他只是想关心，看着男朋友压力又大饮食不规律夜里胃痛，很难过。

给新人擦完屁股好歹没把客人得罪死。刚毕业的年轻人捧着咖啡过来放在他面前，站在一边表情像是要哭出来。他心里烦躁，又不好说什么，毕竟也不是故意的。而且人事也跟他们都讲过对新人多少宽容些，现在年轻人不经操，还挺容易撂挑子。这小子大概还行，他提了一句工作了还是庄重些比较好，第二天就看见染回了黑发，还挺自觉。他摆摆手打发了小孩一边自己去玩，咖啡喝了一口就放下了。拿起手机看两个小时之前的消息。是光一。奇怪，这人不忙的吗。

-去兜风？郊区新路开通了，听说夜景不错。  
嚯，这么有情调。他回头看了看那小孩，埋头狂敲字的样子有点好笑。算了，让年轻人锻炼一下也好，他想光一了。  
-好啊，几点？  
-你几点下班，接你去吃饭，再去。  
接他就算了，肯定要被同事看到，麻烦。  
-没事我开车了。餐厅发我，大概六点多就能结束。  
于是发过来餐厅名字。

坐在椅子上滑到后辈边上，看了看企划书。  
“唔，不错。”  
后辈涨红了脸羞愧地低头，“非常抱歉给您添了很多麻烦！”  
“没事没事，谁还没犯过错呢，知道了就行。”  
小孩重重点头就差对天发誓了。他眼睛转开，扫了对方桌面一眼，看见角落里放着一辆挺精巧的赛车模型。  
“诶…喜欢赛车？”  
“啊，是的。很喜欢F1。”  
“这样啊……很棒啊模型，看上去好贵。”实际上也很贵，他知道。新人工资不太高，难道也是个二世祖？  
“嗯……是礼物。对方花了一个月工资送给我。”  
“唔，女朋友？”  
小孩一下耳根都红透了，看他笑眯眯的样子，不好意思地点头。  
“她也不太了解，但看我很喜欢。”  
“真是好姑娘，你要对人家好一点。”  
“是！晚上有比赛，她说要陪我看”，小孩挠挠头，被幸福包围着傻里傻气，“我跟她讲不感兴趣也没关系，她就说想了解了解。真是没办法。看不下去还要我陪她逛街补偿。”  
“小混蛋。”他笑着拿手里文件筒敲了一下得意忘形的后辈脑袋。挺好的女孩子，比他强。加油啊小伙子，别让女孩子走掉了。

到了约定的餐厅比预计的迟一点。他快步过去在门外看见等待的光一。  
“不好意思，临时有点事。太迟了？”  
光一摇摇头，“怎么瘦了？很辛苦？”  
“没有”，他看着光一，心里化开一片，越过光一往里走，“只是太想你了。”  
问他工作怎么样。他已经很久不跟人说这些有的没的，自觉也无趣，随口说了两句。抬起眼皮小心瞥一眼对面，好像没有觉得不耐，于是提了一句后辈，说是个挺有意思的后生仔。  
光一点点头表示在听。他就笑。  
“没什么有意思的东西，就这样。你也不要说我不跟你讲，真的也没什么好讲的。”  
但对面却停了餐具。光一抬头，不知为何正座起来，“我没有觉得无聊。我也想知道你。”  
他挂不住笑。光一继续说下去。  
“我后来想了很久，时间越久反而能想起来一些很细的东西。以前不懂，现在才明白。我不是觉得无聊，那个时候不是觉得无聊或者不想听，但是也不知道怎么说。你好像也很烦躁，我怕你不想讲。毕竟我也做不了什么。”  
“……嗯。”  
“哪怕能听你说也好的。”  
“没事的。”他说不出来什么，只能安慰光一，但对方明显没有被他安慰到。  
“如果真的没事，你就不会那么难过了。”  
“都过去了。”  
光一只能很挫败地点头。

坐到助手席时候有点期待。他自己开车对速度没什么很大追求，坐光一车刺激得多。坐光一身上也挺刺激。他在脑子里胡思乱想，完了迅速瞥一下后视镜，应该没脸红。完了完了，真是没得救。啊不过这是法拉利，地方太小。换别的车有可能跟他在车里搞？应该会？以前也搞过的…不过以前是以前…哪里没搞过。好了好了stop there。  
夜景的确漂亮，新路车也少，一趟下来是很开心。光一也享受，他看得出来。回过神车子都已经停到光一公寓车库里。还是有点飘飘然，光一也放空，心情是很好。他突然想起后辈的话，掏出手机看看时间，解开安全带。  
“那我先回去了。”  
“诶？？？？？为什么呀……”  
“F1比赛，你不知道？”  
光一看着他，一下沉默。  
他有点诧异，“真不知道？那应该还来得及，别错过开头了。”  
“我知道的。”  
“哎，那就是了嘛。我先回去了明天还上班。今天过得很开心，那就这——”  
他开门的手被探身过来的光一摁住。  
“光一？”  
“……我不赶你下车。我也想见你。”  
搭在车门上的手掌收紧。那其上的光一的手牢牢摁住他，怕他逃掉一样。能叫心理阴影吗？但他跟光一说过早就不生气了。年轻时候难免磕磕绊绊的，觉得什么都有，把他放在前面一位有什么关系。他也知自己难搞，总是忍不住想试探，得不到想要的回应又恼羞成怒。现在想想那样也太不好，谁是别人肚里蛔虫呢，生活本来就好辛苦，难得有点真心喜欢的东西。人在身边，都陪着的，干嘛非得那么咄咄逼人呢。

“我录像了。你别走吧。你不要生气，我不赶你走。我不说了。”  
“我没有……”  
但光一打断了他。“我真的不会再说了。难得有机会兜风，弄得你很生气又很难过。我不是，把比赛看得比你还重要，我不知道你那么期待。我知道你不是不生气了，其实还是很介意的对不对，只是不想跟我吵架。可以的，任性一点也可以的。我会先考虑你。”  
“可是都已经这个年纪了……任性什么的——”  
“是啊，已经不会任性了”，光一声音低低的，擦着耳朵过去几乎像自言自语，“工作别人也可以代班，哪里都有漂亮的夜景，路线很多我也都认识，再也不是那么难得的事情了。”

当时已经有点不好的预兆。光一对这种东西不太敏感，他希望只是自己多想。但是争吵的激烈程度也出乎他的意料。摔了车门出来时候他站在外面吹风，头脑冷静下来一阵后怕。一遍一遍回忆刚才跟自虐一样，但不是因为生气，他怕自己说出什么无法挽回的重话。觉得自己好像也没有很过分之后怒气才上来，决心下次绝对不要去兜风了，让男朋友后悔去吧，求他原谅再放过他。赛车赛车赛车。赛车大笨蛋。  
但那之后他们没再兜风。再然后他们就分开了。

总是去者不可追。

他拿手背贴了一下光一侧脸，抬了一下。光一不肯抬头。他知道光一难过，但他无能为力。最后只能低头把嘴唇贴在这个人额头上。  
“都过去了，你别伤心了。”  
“我是不是……让你很难过？总是在伤你心。”  
“不是的。我知道你很在乎我，我知道的。”

到底没回自己家，重新跟光一在一起之后居然变得很黏人。不见面还好，一旦见面了就很不愿意分开。他们在车里接吻，脖子都酸痛嘴唇红肿也不想停，含着亲吻。黏在一起亲吻着进去家门，吉娃娃惯例过来迎接，不过来了两次，就已经产生了可怕的回家的感觉。  
没做爱，只是黏黏糊糊地接吻。泡进浴缸里也拿湿漉漉的手扶着脸一下一下亲吻。热气蒸腾，他把脸颊靠进光一手心，恍惚自己也一同融化蒸发。粗糙的拇指腹轻柔擦过他嘴唇。他去看光一，大概自己也一样都是红的，忍不住笑。但是光一是好看的，嘴唇鲜红眼里是湿润水光。这样的人，分开十好几年都念念不忘。  
他把腿打开架在光一大腿上，凑近了直到极限。光一伸手把他们握在一起，擦过他嘴唇的拇指摩擦着。他抱住光一项颈同对方接吻，湿滑的唾液含在他们唇舌之间，粗糙又光滑地搅拌在一起。没有很直接地做什么，但这样就已经像是做爱一样，太过亲密。投入着交付，所有都给你。他把手掌贴在光一胸口，心脏怦怦跳。拉下人来抱住，光一侧耳贴在他胸口。他抱着，在光一手里射出来。心脏怦怦跳。  
我也爱你。  
他抱着光一。我的心也为你而跳。

忙完一段他们小组迎来愉快的摸鱼期。他待员工宽松，大家没事捧着杯子也会聊天，并不忌讳他。后辈的企划得到上面点名表扬，一段时间都快活得不行。买了挺高级的点心请所有人吃，专门给他送了很好的和果子，感谢他照拂。他把东西塞嘴里，接过年轻人狗腿着递过来的茶心满意足靠在椅子上。  
“说吧，看你小子最近满脸春色绝对不止一件好事。”  
小孩嘿嘿笑，“其实是前两天求婚成功，最近在看新家，有点累，但是很高兴。”  
“噢！恭喜啊！”  
“谢谢您！”  
后辈咧着嘴笑，牙不见眼的。  
“虽然也发生过各种各样的事情，您也许会觉得我年纪小，没什么大不了的事，不过对我们来讲也是挺艰难的时期。总之，能够走到这一步我真的很高兴。”  
“嘛虽然说年轻，但是谈恋爱都会出现各种问题嘛，没什么小事不小事的。这么幸福地要结婚了真是好。”  
“是的，非常高兴。其实是求婚之后才搬到一起住，回家的时候有人做好饭，醒过来的时候身边也有人，被指使着洗碗和打扫浴室都是很新奇的体验。一想到一生都会是这样的日子就觉得非常幸福。”  
“好好珍惜，以后可不能惹怒太太，会被毫不留情地赶出家门的。女人是非常可怕的存在，别太得意了。”  
后辈抓抓后脑笑得很憨厚。  
“臭小子，就是来跟我炫耀的吗。”  
“其实……”，后辈顿一下，声音压低了一些，面上是很年轻的，纯粹的真诚，“堂本先生不太说自己的事情，大家也不会过问。但是我想——我之前不小心有看到过，有法拉利来接堂本先生。是位男性吧。”  
他愣住，不知道怎么开口。年轻人也没有等，自顾自地说下去。  
“虽然是位男性，但是堂本先生的话，对方一定也是非常出色的人。这样说可能非常不知天高地厚，但是我很尊敬堂本先生，希望您也能一样幸福。”  
他看着年轻人，太天真又很甜，傻乎乎的。抄起手边的几张纸卷成筒毫不客气地敲在对方头上。  
“我才是前辈啊臭小子，还轮不到你来教导前辈人生。”  
“非常抱歉！”  
“绝、对会比你更幸福的，等着看吧！”  
后辈傻笑着点头退开了。

下了班懒得回家做饭，拐到边上小巷子里找了间小馆子，坐下来要了碗酱油拉面。柜台里煮面深锅沸水翻滚热气腾腾，白雾氤氲里他拿手机跟光一发讯息。说可恶的后生要结婚了专程跑来秀恩爱，不过看在点心好吃的份上就原谅这一回了。  
消息秒回。  
-下次给他小鞋穿。哪能全天下好事都给一个人占完了。  
企划顺利通过还发了一笔奖金，求婚成功同居lovelove，真是气人。又有讯息追过来，他低头看。  
-什么牌子点心？还要吗？  
他看着笑。煮面的老板深藏不露，哼了一堆piaf的歌。酱油拉面伴随着玫瑰人生被端到他面前。他吸一口面，看一眼讯息，听见老板哼得颇甜蜜，感觉自己笑容要停不下来。

家里有点乱，客厅墙角堆了一些纸箱。他开了笔电，邮箱里还躺着房产中介礼貌的催促邮件，问他是否要选定。虽然偏，也是不错的房子，要定下来也得快才行。他看着邮件，心里很平静。回头好好道歉吧，麻烦那边陪他这个挑剔的人看了不少房子，要好好道歉才行。  
他已经不年轻了，再来一次的话，也许就没办法恢复了。但也许是真的没办法了，一点办法也没有了，十几二十年都没有别的出路。再见到的一瞬间只是感觉什么东西又回到原地，回忆布满眷恋的尘埃，像风筝回到手中。他再没有那么爱一个人，再也不能那么爱一个人了。  
“我们会在一起的”  
奇异的是他明白光一也一定是这么想的。不是“回到他身边”，是“在一起”。当他们再次见到对方，“在一起吧”。

他站起来，抛下一地纸箱出了门，开车去了光一那里。他站在门口，心跳很快又出乎意料的冷静。光一有点茫然地给他开门，脚后探出来吉娃娃的脸，亲热地叫他。  
“你怎么来了？你——”  
“我回来了”，他打断光一有点受宠若惊的追问，看着对方笑，只觉得很高兴，“我回来了。”

END


End file.
